


Mrs Adelaide Sharpe

by Skullsonanimals



Category: Crimson Peak (2015)
Genre: Dark, Disturbing Themes, F/F, F/M, I'm Bad At Summaries, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm Bad At Titles, I'm Going to Hell, Multi, Physical Abuse, Polyamory, Sibling Incest, Tom Hiddleston is hot as all hell, What Have I Done
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-31
Updated: 2019-01-15
Packaged: 2019-07-04 20:27:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 13
Words: 17,811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15848757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skullsonanimals/pseuds/Skullsonanimals
Summary: what if nobody had to die... minus a few.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> okay so of course I don't own Crimson Peak.  
> skip to end notes for warnings and spoilers.

Adelaide Mchleen.

 

I am not normal, never been and I am fine with this. I revel in it, in fact, I like how my oddness shocks others, makes them hide their children as if they will be corrupted by me.  
My father, however, does not like my oddness. He tries to hide me from the public, make me as normal and as controlled as he can.  
he has three servants, Mary, Jon, and Evangeline. Jon gets the normal servant jobs like cleaning, but Mary and Evangeline get the special ones. Mary's job is to do my hair and such make sure I look like a proper lady she picks my outfits for each day all of which are light blue or light green my least favorite colors.   
Evangeline's job is to clean me, and dress my wounds after a good beating.   
our Chef Moraine, she cooks for the servants, my father, herself and me she must make my meals special, a small portion of something bland usually porridge or rice. and some sort of meat on the side, I don't get to eat a lot I must look thin to attract suitable husbands according to my father.  
our servants like me enough I suposse they like me enough that they don't rat me out when I paint, though none of them have seen my paintings they have all seen my stained hands. I have to be creative when it comes to how i can hide my painting. considering my father does not buy me supplies. When Jon goes into town he buys me white chalk. for it is very cheap. and I make my own paints using natural dyes from food and the white chalk creating a paste and I use my doors as my canvas easily hidden. I create morbid paintings like carnage, blood and death, naked women and men. if my father ever saw them i was surely to be beaten until I died.  
I often hear music in my head which is happening now and when I hear it I must either hum, sing or dance.

I hummed as I walked into the building my hips swinging barely noticable I had my ever present vague smile on my face, and I am carrying a basket of groceries on the top are things for dinner and on the bottom are things for my paints, such as Beets, Tumeric, and Purple cabbage.  
I spotted a familiar blonde girl sitting in front of a type writer and I walked over breaking my hummmm   
"Hello Edith." I greeted the blonde woman looked up and smiled   
"Why hello Adelaide, I do wonder what you have in there." she said with a knowing smirk, my lips twitched and I rolled back onto the heels of my shoes swaying back and forth, I had to almost constantly move.   
"Oh you know, the usual." I said, I looked over to the woman hovering over Edith's shoulder.  
"Hello Jane." I said.  
"Hello Adelaide, you look beautiful today." She said, I broadened my smile causing my cheeks to dimple I looked down at my aqua dress. I didn't really like it that much.  
"Why thank you, you look beautiful as well but you always do, you just look extra beautiful." I said and she giggled waving her hand in dismissle  
"Thank you but that's hardly true." She said in denial.   
"Nope beautiful, wouldn't you say Edith?" I asked looking back down at the blonde girl. She nodded in agreement  
"Very beautiful." She said. Jane blushed hiding her face in her hands briefly before looking up and straightening her posture she cleared her throat. my eyebrows creased a bit in confusion to her sudden change of demeanor and I turned around to see what she had seen. Standing there was a beautiful young man, he had pale skin, black hair partially hidden under a top hat and he wore all black and he was carrying a case and he walked with determination.  
He approached us quickly, he took off his hat.  
"Good morning miss, forgive the interruption" he said placing down his case. "I have an appointment with Mr Carter Everett Cushing." He said looking back and forth between Jane and Edith. I stepped off to the side to leave them to it and I studied his face I clutched my basket my knuckles turning white or whiter than they already were. and my face fell back into my neutral vague smile. rolling on my heels, back and forth, back and forth.  
"Goodness, the great man himself." said Edith playfully.  
The mans eyes flitted to mine briefly and I did not look away before they fell back on Edith  
"I'm afraid so." He said. Plucking a card out of his pocket he handed it to Edith and Jane peering over her shoulder Edith read it out loud her face falling  
"Sir Thomas Sharpe, Baronet." She said her eyes flitting back to him Jane took the card taking a closer look. I did not bother.  
Jane looked back up at him.  
"He will be here shortly." She said before going off to fetch him.  
"Thank you." He said.  
"You are not late are you? He hates that." Said Edith coldly. She stood up tapping her papers onto the desk to line them all up she rounded the table.   
"oh uh not at all, in fact, I'm a little early." He said.  
"Oh well I'm afraid he hates that too." Said Edith walking away while he was distracted. He had begun to peak at the manuscripts on the desk. I watched Edith go.  
Sir Sharpe looked up "i.." He began only to notice she was gone. He looked to me.  
"Do you know who wrote these?" He asked me I stopped rocking my shoes clicking loudly on the ground.  
"Oh, it's Edith's. She's to get them published, but I'm afraid that she has failed so far... Because she is a woman, and it is no love story." I said.  
"Ah." He said, "what is it about then?" He asked.  
"Ghosts, but the ghosts are a metaphor. I have not read it myself though. I do not know how to read, my Father doesn't allow books in the house, and he never taught me himself or gotten a tutor. He says 'girls do not need to read girls are only here to get married and have strong off spring.'" I said.  
"Oh, that is such a shame. Books are magnificent, they transport you to a whole new world." Said Sir Sharpe, my smile broadened.  
"That does sound nice." I said wistfully.  
"why ever haven't you learned anyway?" He asked.  
"Oh i have tried but I always end up caught." I said with a sigh.

He held out his hand and I placed mine into his, he turned my hand and kissed my knuckles.  
"I am Sir Thomas Sharpe." He said I smiled widely causing my cheeks to dimple.  
"I am Adelaide Mchleen, It is nice to meet you acquaintance Sir Sharpe." I said as he dropped my hand. I wrapped my fingers back around the handle of the basket.  
"Likewise Miss Mchleen but please, call me Thomas." he said   
"well Thomas only if you call me Adelaide." I said. He chuckled and it was a beautiful sound.

"Sir Thomas Sharpe. Welcome to our fair city." Said Mr Cushing as he came up behind Thomas.   
"Sir it is my pleasure." said Thomas shaking the mans hand.

"Hello Adelaide." Greeted Mr Cushing.  
"Hello Mr Cushing. Is my father already here?" I asked "I need to check in with him before I head home with the groceries." I said.  
"You do have servants don't you?" Asked Mr Cushing  
"Yes sir." I answered.  
"Than why do you always get the groceries?" He asked.  
"I like to Mr Cushing it gives me a chance for fresh air, afterall I do not leave the house much." I explained.  
"He is upstairs, hurry." Said Mr Cushing.  
"Goodbye Mr Cushing, Thomas." I said   
"Goodbye." Replied Thomas.  
I hurried up the stairs and found my father, I informed him that I had bought the groceries and that I was heading home now. He told me to tell the Chef to make sure there was food by the time he was home, he failed to tell me when he was to be home however but I left anyway.  
humming and dancing


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> not very eventful and it was a bit short, sorry.

The first thing I did when I got home was I made some more paints, it left me with stained wrinkly hands and dirty pots which I washed soon after wrapping up my paint pastes.  
I had made a blood red, a yellow, and a blue. I wrapped them up into separate cloths hid them in my basket and quickly hid them upstairs in my bedroom sliding the basket under my bed. I cleaned the pots and went to go find Moraine. I told her what I needed to tell her, before retreating back to my room.

I stared at my closed doors, the paintings there had begun to peal away making them looked warped and hard to discern what they originally were, I sang a soft tune under my breath and I abruptly turned towards my bed, I lifted the mattress up and pulled out my practical white but stained apron, and a knife that I would use to scrape off the paints.  
I can't paint my walls now though, sadly I have a party that Father has already expressed that I must go to and so I do not have time to paint, but the paints have to cool anyhow.  
I slipped the apron on tightening it and I began to scrape the paints of the door. Once I was finished there was a relatively clean door and dirty paint filled floors so using my hands I pushed the paint chips into a neat pile and cupping my apron I piled them onto the fabric holding it securely I hurried out of my room, down the stairs and outside where I discarded the paint into the flowerbeds where they would eventually melt once it rains.  
shaking my apron I hurried back inside and into my room, taking off my apron I used to to sweep the floors to make sure it was as spotless as I could get it.  
I put the apron and the knife back into there hiding spots under my mattress...

Father got home and he ate in the dining room, once he was finished eating his desert, Moraine made me my dinner of rice and an egg. she had one of the servants bring it up and leave it at my closed door, parting with a knock to let me know it was there. When I heard the servant retreat I fetched my food and I ate it silently, when I was finished I put the empty bowl outside the door and waited patiently for a servant to come and get me ready for the party. I was splayed out on my bed star fished, I stared up at the white stained ceiling bouncing a foot and humming. There was a knock at the door and a servant came in I looked and it was Mary as expected. the door was left open.

Mary sighed upon seeing me and I smiled. 

  
"oh Adelaide." She said shaking her head when she saw my stained hands, she sighed again and quickly approached the bed.

"Hello Mary" I said she ignored me.

"Come on up, you have a party you must be getting ready for." She said shooing me off the bed, I sat up and swung my legs over the edge. She looked me over and sniffed.

"Looks like you'll be needing a bath, you wait here" She commanded before hurrying to the bathroom where she started to fill the tub with hot water. 

Mary was a young woman probably around my age though she looked older due to the sun and her hard life, She has light brown hair which she keeps smartly up in a neat tight bun, she often wears grey dresses and slightly stained aprons. 

She came back around into my view and she grabbed my hands to pull me up and force me to stand, her hand was a little wet and warmer than usual. She man handled me making me turn so she could undo my dress, as I could not reach the buttons and clasps. once it was undone I slipped out of it and she began undoing my corset.

it was such a relief to have it off I could finally breath properly, I hummed in pleasure. I was just in my slip now but I could take that off myself and I could take that off in the bathroom, the slip did nothing to hide my scars.

Mary pushed me towards the bathroom and once inside she closed the door a bit I took off the slip and my stockings before settling into the steaming bath, I sighed and sunk in as far as I could in such a small tub. Mary dunked a wash cloth into the water and began to scrub me down, I was not trusted to clean myself properly though I do not know where Father got that assumption. once i was squeaky clean and smelled like perfumes, I was aloud out of the bath, I wrapped myself in a towel my hair dripping.

I had white hair or as close as you could get to white without being an old woman, so I had to wash it often.

Mary combed through it as I sat in front of my vanity, She was grumbling something under her breath as she tugged painfully through knots, but I merely smiled my vague smile, my foot bouncing.

Once my hair had dried Mary pulled it up into a bun, pining some hairs into place with gold accessories, a butter fly and a dragon fly, dreadful things. I much preferred Moths, and Spiders. My hands were still slightly stained but oh well, it just made Mary have to find gloves high enough to cover up to my elbows. Mary had picked out a mint green dress, I quite liked the style of the dress but yet again it was not a color I was fond of, I much prefer red and black.

though I kept smiling even as my breathing was restricted as Mary did up my corset.

time for a party I guess.

 

<https://www.pinterest.com/pin/394416879863397181/>

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> might edit this and add a drawing at the end of this chapter, but I have yet to draw the drawing. so update! It won't let me upload an image so I'll put a link to it on Pinterest.


	3. Chapter 3

I walked into the dimly lit crowded room, there was a piano being played which was drowning out the music in my head. There were servers walking around with trays of what looked to be a cake and something green and spiky.  
There was a crowd surrounding the pianist, so I could not get a good look of who it was, all I know is that they are a woman, wearing a blood red beautiful dress. blood red is my favorite color. My father hurriedly parted from me to go mingle with his coworkers, I watched him go with a smile, glad to be rid of him.  
I swept my eyes over the crowd and I spotted Thomas and with a dimply smile I began my journey to him, though before I could reach him I was greeted by Alan McMichael.  
"Hello Alan, I see you could not convince Edith to accompany you." I said he chuckled awkwardly  
"Hello Adelaide and It seems not. If I were you I would avoid my mother and sisters, they are a bit hectic and out for blood." He said  
"duly noted, now if you'll excuse me, it was nice seeing you Alan." I said with a little curtsy before making my escape through the crowd and hurrying over to Thomas. Hoping that I would indeed not meet Alan's family, they are very annoying, his mother with her not so silent judgement of me.

"Hello Thomas." I said as i got into his line of sight. He smiled and bowed a bit.  
"Hello Adelaide, it is very nice to see you."  
"You too, I feared I may never have found you in this crowd." Which was a lie, he was so different than everybody else, he was so dark but yet he was like a beacon. we were speaking hushed so as not to drown out the music with our voices.  
"The pianist is quite good, don't you think?" I asked looking up at him my body was facing the pianist and so was his.  
"Yes she is." He said and something softened in his eyes but also saddened, he cleared his throat. "she's my sister." He added I nodded in acknowledgement  
"oh" I said. I looked back into the crowd.  
The music came to an end and the pianist got up receiving a bouquet from somebody in the crowd I could finally see her and she was beautiful just like her brother, with dark black hair that was intricately pulled back in braids and decorated with red jewels. Though while her brothers face was warm and welcoming if not a tad sad, hers was cold and detached. Though she new how to wear a good mask as she suddenly morphed into a smiling face kissing a woman on the cheek in thanks.  
"She is quite beautiful." I said, Thomas looked down to me than back at his sister his mouth twitched  
"She is." He said he cleared his throat again "Why don't I introduce you two." He said, he offered his arm and I accepted it grasping on lightly he lead me through the crowd to his sister whose smile dropped, her lip twitched, with what emotion I do not know, but a negative one certainly. I smiled a dimply smile to her.  
"Adelaide, this is Lady Lucille Sharpe. Lucille, this is Adelaide Mchleen." Said Thomas.  
"I am delighted to meet you Ms Mchleen." Greeted Lucille, her attention quickly turned to her brother looking him pointedly in the eyes. "Brother you are late." she scolded subtly, she pecked her brother in greeting.  
"Poor Eunice was growing desperate, she claims that no gentlemen in America knows how to dance a proper waltz." Said Lucille bringing said girl by the arm she exchanged her to Thomas, again, giving him a pointed look. I did not mind Thomas being stolen. so, I simply smiled and rolled back onto my heels.  
"Come with me." He said going off with Eunice.

"Lady Sharpe, it is nice to meet you, you are a very lovely pianist, and might I say quite beautiful as well." I said.  
"Thank you, that is quite kind of you, Ms Mchleen." She said plastering on that fake smile again, I wonder what she looked like when she smiled for real.  
"Please, call me Adelaide." I said and she nodded in acknowledgement. Suddenly there was clapping coming from the center of the room.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, please make some space. The Baronet would like to demonstrate for us the waltz." Said Alan's mother. Mrs McMichael.  
there was clapping, "European style." She added. I shifted my body so I could better see the circle that was now clear, I moved closer so I could get a better look and ended up on the rim of the clearing. I could see my father, he was staring at me.  
"The waltz. Not a complicated dance, really." Said Thomas who was in the center of the clearing, there were servants moving the candelabra's and they were moving the tables which they had been placed, "The Lady takes her place slightly to the left of the leading gentleman." He explained in a fast pace.  
as a servant came by him with one of the candelabra's Thomas plucked a lit candle from it.  
"Six basic steps, and that's all." He began to move around the circle. "However, it is said that the true test of the perfect waltz is for it to be so swift, so delicate and so smooth that a candle flame will not be extinguished in the hand of the lead dancer." he began moving backwards to where me and Eunice were standing, I closed my eyes and sighed rolling back onto my heels, he was going to pick Eunice, he had to pick Eunice, she expected it, his sister expected it, her mother expected it, everybody expected it.  
"Now, that requires... The perfect partner" He said. There was a brief moment of complete silence, when my music drowned everything out, and then there were murmers and gasps running through the crowd furrowing my eyebrows in confusion I opened my eyes to see what had happened only to be looking right at Thomas.  
He was facing, me his face hopeful he held the candle and his piercing eyes were looking down into mine, my mouth fell open.  
"Would you be mine?" He asked, I looked to the side looking at the surprised, distraught look on Eunice's face.  
I looked to where my father was, his face was stormy and his eyes just dared me to accept, I smiled and looked back to the now slightly worried looking Thomas, I looked down at his hand and I put mine into his. He smiled, all worry wiped off his face.  
He led me to the middle of the clearing. There were even more gasps.  
Thomas looked to the piano and I followed, Lucille had wandered back to the piano and was now sitting she looked at us her face blank before she turned around to face the keys, and she begun to play. I looked back to Thomas and he looked back to me, he looked down into my eyes with a kind smile and he swapped which hand he held the candle in so that it was now snug between where our hands were clasped. His arm came around my waist and he gently pulled me closer I placed my hand on his shoulder.  
"Do you really think I am the perfect partner?" I asked softly, he leaned in slightly towards my ear.  
"Of course." he said "Do you think I am the perfect partner?" he asked in turn.  
"Of course" I whispered back, and we begin to dance.  
we move synchronized, keeping the flame in the corner of my eye, watching it sway with us but never go out, not even close.  
I hum to the music, my feet are moving without conscious decision, it is the perfect game the perfect dance, where you can get lost in the music, lost in the person you dance with. As we make our way through the clearing I briefly look at Lucille, who completes this. Makes it perfect, giving us the music to dance to, a music outside of my head that Thomas can dance to. It's just me, Thomas, Lucille. I look up into his blue eyes and I smile a dimply smile.  
We finish in the center of the clearing breaking apart our hands clasped holding a still lit candle. I spotted my father and in a display of further disobedience I angled my chin up and smirked. We came back together and looked down at the candle both of us with smiles on our faces I looked up at him.  
"That was fun." I said and he chuckled before blowing out the candle. niether of us noticing Lucille as she walked away with a strained smile on her face, though we did notice that the piano stool was now vacant.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay, so I wanted to make something clear, you know in case it wasn't.  
> Adelaide has always disobeyed and antagonized her father, so it is not Thomas bringing about these changes in her.  
> I just wanted to make clear that while he is changing her life, he is not changing her and giving her the strength to do anything because in my mind she always has had that strength, and it definitely was not a hidden strength.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING! Violence and mild language (as in like one and that's it) ahead. if either make you uncomfortable, there will be a synopsis at the end notes. also the whole chapter will not be violence, so you can skip to after if you want.
> 
> woohoo! three chapters in one day!

"You little whore!" Father yelled once we were safely concealed in the house. He backhanded me, hard. Causing me to fall to the ground, I landed on my hands and knees and I laughed, spitting blood out of my mouth, I felt a tear in my lip with my tongue and smiled wickedly. He was ranting behind me but I paid it no mind, and I got up turning to him and getting up in his face, my eyes were crazy and my teeth were stained with my blood making me look truly deranged.  
"you can't control me Father." I spat, literally, spraying blood onto his shirt.  
"Dancing with that man! poor Eunice was distraught it will take forever for her to get over this." He yelled. weird, huh? my Father apparently has compassion just not for me or our servants.  
"Thomas picked me Father." I taunted.  
"And for the life of me I do not know why, but you should've turned him down. Now move, you know where to go." He commanded but I did not move, and his face grew fiery.  
He grabbed my arm in a bruising grip and began to drag me to the basement, a place I was intimately familiar with.  
He stormed down the stairs pulling me with him, I almost tripped many times. Once we were on solid flooring, he pushed me to the wall causing me to stagger as I tripped on my feet. It was to dark to see anything but that was remedied by Father lighting a lamp he kept by the stairs. The basement was quite small compared to the rest of the rooms in the house, the basement was cold and damp and there were no light sources hence the lamp. it was bare of almost anything except for the cuffs and chains attached to the wall, and Fathers devices.  
Father first grabbed his knife he slid it into his waist band before grabbing my wrist and pulling me towards the wall, I struggled of course, but because of my frail body which he has forced upon me I did not have enough strength to break free from his grip, I pinned me to the wall with one hand wrapped around my throat cutting off my oxygen and the other reaching for the cuffs and entrapping my wrists in them. he pulled back the chain had enough slack to them so that I could rub my neck as I coughed.  
Father took the knife from his trousers and tore through my dress stripping the fabric off my frame, leaving me in still my corset, my slip and my stockings but he soon had stripped those off as well leaving me in nothing but my drawers, because what better way to cause pain then directly to your flesh. he had neglected to take my gloves off so they provided a bit of protecting from the cuffs.  
He stepped back to study me, he nodded to himself before going to his display and grabbing his whip, he stroked it with love.  
he stepped back up to me forcefully turning me around which tightened some of the slack in the chain.  
I heard him move back once more and down came the first strike, and then the second, then the third. I struggled to keep in my laughter. four, five, six, seven, eight, nine, ten.  
My back had begun to bleed, it was soaking into the waist band of my drawers. eleven, twelve, thirteen, fourteen, fifteen. I did not cry out and I did not laugh, I was completely silent, except for the grinding of my teeth. sixteen, seventeen, eighteen, nineteen, twenty. He was done, he released the cuffs and I fell to the ground in a puddle of my own blood. I felt woozy, but once the door had closed I began to laugh.  
He sent Evangeline down and that is how she found me, lying in my blood and laughing, but that is how she usually finds me after a beating. 

Each laugh caused me more pain but that only made me laugh harder. Evangeline had come down with a pot of clean hot water and a roll of clean cloth bandages.

she knelt down next to me avoiding the puddle, and using a rag that had been soaking in the water she began to clean my wounds, she was not gentle about it, but I did not expect her to be after all she needed to get all the dirt out of the wounds, her free hand held me still so that my laughing would not aggravate my wounds. she said nothing, she never says anything. I stopped laughing and I stared at the wall detached.  when I was clean she helped me sit up straight and began to wind the bandages around my torso pressing tight so as to staunch the bleeding. it flattened my already flat chest completely.

Once I was fully bandaged she fetched a robe for me to wear, and she helped me into it tying the sash around my waist, and she helped me up the stairs and into my room where she coaxed me into taking off my bloody drawers, and she tucked me into bed. closing the curtains as she left. I stared at the clean door and closed my eyes my small vague smile on my face as I fell asleep...

 

I blinked open my eyes it was morning and it was dark but I found that that was only because of my curtains. My back was throbbing painfully but I did not pay it much mind. I painstakingly got out of bed holding my robe closer to my body. 

There was a knock at the door 

"come in." I called out holding onto the bed post, the door opened, and in came Mary.   
"Ah so you're awake. I thought you would still be asleep from the pain." Said Mary and I smiled.  
"But I am not, have you brought me my clothes?" I asked   
"Yes ma'am." She said fetching a blue dress, a corset, a new slip, new stockings, and new drawers. I put on my drawers and stockings before untieing my robe and letting it fall to the floor Mary helped me into the slip because I could not properly get into it with my wounds, and she got me into my corset. with each tug I was sure that my wounds had started bleeding once more. Once I was fully dressed Mary left and I lifted my mattress pulling out my apron I slipped it on over my dress brushing it neatly down I reached stiffly under my bed pulling out my basket, I went to the door and place the basket on the floor pulling out, my white paste, my black paste, my blue paste and my red paste and scooping some up onto my fingers I began to paint, and this time I had a goal in mind.

after a good amount of time had come and gone I was finished I wiped my hands down my apron and eyed my new paintings critically. Standing there hand in hand, were Lucille and Thomas and they were surrounded by carnage. With a nod of my head I packed up what little paint I had left and I hid the basket back under my bed taking off my apron I stuffed it back under my mattress.  There was a knock at my door and I unlocked it and peered out.

it was Jon "yes?" I asked

"Ma'am breakfast is ready." Said Jon, I swung the door wider and stepped out.  
"Alright." I said, following Jon to the kitchen. If it is time for my breakfast than that means that father is off at work, and so I have no chance of running into him.

In the corner of the kitchen there was a small wooden table with a rickety wooden chair. On the table was a small bowl of rice and an egg, and since it was breakfast i got a cup of tea, no cream and no sugar. While I was eating there was a knock at the door, Jon left to go answer it, and I took a long pull of tea. Some muffled voices and than Jon came back in "Ma'am, there is a Sir Thomas Sharpe here to see you." he said apprehensively. I smiled and stood shoveling the rest of my rice into my mouth I drowned it with a mouthful of tea draining the cup and I swallowed, licking my teeth I brushed down my skirt with a smile getting rid of any stray pieces of rice. 

I hurried past Jon and to the front door, where Thomas stood wearing a pair of black round sunglasses and a outfit similar to the one I met him in. He smiled once he saw me, 

"Hello Thomas." I greeted.

"Hello Adelaide." He responded before he took in my full appearance and he frowned, "Adelaide, you're hurt." He stated worry coloring his tone, I nodded.

"Thank you for letting me know." I said which made him slightly confused.

"You look quite dashing." I remarked. He shook himself before smiling again.

"Thank you and though you do look a bit banged up you look quite beautiful." He said.

"Thank you." I replied, smiling.

"Would you like to accompany me on a stroll through the park?" He asked, offering me his arm. 

"I would love to. just give me one second." I said he nodded and I hurried back to the kitchen peaking my head in "If father asks, I've went looking for Eunice so I could apologize." I said the servants occupying the room nodded in understanding and I hurried back to Thomas grabbing my hat on my way, I put it on and accepted his arm closing the door as I left.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> to keep it on brand with the movie I added the complete silence when being hurt.  
> okay, so this chapter was the aftermath of the dance. Adelaide gets home and is whipped by her father as punishment for dancing with Thomas.


	5. Chapter 5

"Are you reading any good books?" I asked Thomas, it was dark out the clouds were covering the sun, but despite that the park was pretty busy.  
"I am, I'm actually reading Edith's book." He said, I made a noise of surprise, and he chuckled.  
"I know, I was surprised when she handed it to me." He said.  
"Well do you like it so far?" I asked.  
"Yes it is quite good." He said.  
"How far have you gotten in it? because Edith was reading it to me but I'm afraid she's been busy creating more chapters and has not yet read them to me." I said  
"oh I am afraid I have not gotten to far." He said, we came to a stop,  
"Do you have it with you?" I asked, he nodded pulling out the folded stack of papers from his coat. "Finish it, then tell me of it." I requested he smiled,  
"Of course." He said, going to a striped lounging chair and sitting down. I closed my eyes and began to hum bouncing on my feet, I abruptly turned around and opened my eyes, seeing Lucille, I smiled, and wandered over. She was by a tree and she seemed to be doing something with a pair of scissors. I walked up, and greeted her.  
"Hello Lady Sharpe. what are you doing may I ask?" I asked she was cradling a cocoon in her hands having snipped it off the branch.  
"Hello Adelaide." she said without answering my question, that did not bother me though it was her business after all.  
I looked to the ground, there were dying butterflies everywhere, I smiled and crouched down, I picked one up by its wing and inspected it.  
"They're dying, they take their heat from the sun, and when it deserts them, they die." Said Lucille crouching down along with me, she picked up a butterfly as well and with a faint smile held it lightly to her face to feel the wing flutter against her cheek. "it's a savage world of things dying, or eating each other right beneath our feet." Lucille brought the butterfly to my cheek the soft wing thumping against my skin, I smiled a dimply smile at her.  
"Beautiful things are fragile." She said "at home, we have only black moths. Formidable creatures, to be sure, but they lack beauty. They thrive on the dark and the cold." She said. She brought the butterfly away from my cheek so she could inspect its wings, I looked down at the butterfly in my hand and laid it on the grass, I looked back at Lucille.  
"I find moths beautiful." I said, she looked to me, I looked into her eyes before looking to the butterfly in her hand. "What do they feed on?" I asked.  
"Butterfly's I'm afraid." she said placing the butterfly on the ground letting the ants devour it.  
I nodded, "Good." I whispered to myself.

I found myself on laying on a set out blanket, peering up at the grey cloudy sky, I turned my head so I could watch Thomas and Lucille, they were both by the tree now, both faced away from me. They were talking but I could not hear them. I looked back up at the sky and sighed beginning to sing a song, but this time a real song that my mother used to sing to me.

_"Early one morning, just as the sun was rising I heard a young Maid sing in the valley below. 'Oh don't deceive me, oh never leave me, how could you use a poor maiden so?'."_

 

 

Both Lucille and Thomas walked me home, but once I had gotten there I found only one servant, Jon.

"Hello Jon, Where is everybody?" I asked

"Mr Cushing is hosting a dinner and he was short on staff, Ma'am" Awnsered Jon. I took off my hat and placed it on the rack on the wall.

"Am I expected for this dinner?" I asked.

"Yes Ma'am." Said Jon, I looked at him sharply before my gaze narrowed in thought. I knew where Mary kept my dresses so I could pick my own outfit but there is the problem of dressing and undressing as It would take me to long to do up my own corset and I had a restricted mobility due to my injuries that wouldn't allow me to reach my back buttons. I did not want Jon to dress or undress me, I did not know him well enough and he was a man and no doubt had no idea how to properlly dress a woman. I could not antagonize my father further if I wished to still be alive by tomorrow, and so that left one option.

I opened the door and stuck my head out trying to find Thomas and Lucille. They had not gotten that far so I stepped out.

"Lucille!?!" I called she and Thomas stopped and turned around towards me and after talking for a bit Lucille came forward and Thomas resumed walking. 

"Yes?" She asked once she was close enough that she would not have to yell.

"Could, you help me get ready for the dinner tonight? You and Thomas are going aren't you?" I asked

"Yes we are, What is it that you need help with?" She asked, I ushered her into the house before closing the door. 

"All our female servants are gone and I need help getting dressed as I can not reach my back." I said, I led her up the stairs and into my room, making sure to keep the door open so she could not see the painting of her and Thomas.

"Very well I will help you." She said,

"Thank you." I said "wait one moment please." I hurried to where Mary kept my dresses, I picked out a white dress and the proper corset to go with it. as the one i was wearing was a light blue. I hurried back into my room and set the outfit on my bed I rolled back onto my heels and faced away from Lucille. She unbuttoned my dress and it fell away from my frame pooling onto the floor, and she proceeded to unlace my corset. once it was completely unlaced I pulled it off. There was a noise behind me, and I suddenly remembered about my wounds. Lucille tentatively touched the bandage directly onto where one of the wounds had bled through.

"We must redress these lest they get infected." She said with a quite voice, she quietly untied the knot that kept the bandages in place and she began to unwrap them. They stuck a bit to the wounds and had to be torn off, I smiled. My back was revealed completely and obviously so was my breasts and Lucille did nothing but stare, at my back that is. I fidgeted a bit under her intense gaze, and that seemed to shock her out of her thoughts.   
"Where are your dressings?" She asked.  
"In the bathroom." I said pointing to the ajar door. She walked past me and went to go get them. I stepped out of the pools of cloth around me and waited patiently rocking back and forth. 

Lucille came back with the cloth and quickly rounded me again wrapping me up tightly in the bandages non to gently, but I never expected her to be gentle, it is not in her nature. Once it was secure she went about doing up my corset and helping me into the dress...

"Your hair is all wrong." She remarked once i was all done up. I turned around to her, and frowned slightly

"Lucille where is your ring?" I asked, she looked down at her finger as if she forgot it wasn't there she covered her hand with her sleeve and put on a fake strained smile.

"Never mind that, let's do something with your hair." She said, I nodded in agreement. She went to my vanity picking up my hair brush, she pulled my hair down from the bun it was in and began to comb it out, she braided it and put it into a hairstyle that she herself might perhaps wear, though some of my hair was left out of the braids and was left dangling. 

"Now I must go to Thomas's and my room so I can get ready for the dinner, Goodbye." Said Lucille. I turned around and smiled giving a little curtsy.

"I shall see you there Lady Sharpe." I said, she gave a little curtsy as well before leaving. The front door closing behind her.

 

 


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oh no! I was working on a draft of the dinner and it seemed to not have saved so I got to start all over.  
> Man I'm really sad about that.

After Lucille had helped me she soon left to go get ready herself.

Edith stood in the doorway of the dining room greeting the guests as they went to go find their places at the table, When my father and I arrived he went to go to his place leaving a chair free next to him for me. I greeted Edith and joined her under the doorway. Thomas and Lucille were yet not here, but when they did get here they came arm in arm Lucille reached up and whispered something into Thomas's ear.  
"Hello Lucille," I said   
"Hello Adelaide." She responded before leaving her brother to me and Edith. I smiled at the man, and he smiled back.  
"Hello Thomas." I said  
"Hello Adelaide, you look beautiful."   
"Thank you, so do you." I said, Edith touched my shoulder to get my attention. 

"I am going to go get my father." She said I nodded in acknowledgement and Edith casting a glance to Thomas left walking past us her hand lingering on my shoulder. I watched her go before giving my attention back to Thomas, I frowned slightly in confusion, he looked very nervous and he was fiddling with something in his hands but I wiped the frown off my face and smiled. He swallowed.  
"I, uh, Could I have a moment of your time?" He asked I nodded  
"Of course." I said and he chuckled a bit nervously  
"Well uh Adelaide, um." he started to say but he was interrupted however by Edith who had just come back.

"Adelaide, Father wants to speak with you." She said I gave an apologetic smile to Thomas, before parting to go to Mr Cushing's study.

I knocked lightly on the door "Come in." he called out, I did. closing the door behind me I stepped into the middle of the warmly lit room clasping my hands in front of myself.  
"ah Adelaide, just the girl I was wanting to see." He said.  
"Well you did call for me." I said snarky, he chuckled   
"yes indeed..." his chuckles vanished rather quickly, he looked at me with concerned eyes. "Adelaide, you must be careful with those Sharpe's, I don't trust them or their interest in you." He said I sighed. bringing a hand up I rubbed my eyes, and sighed again before smiling.  
"You do not have to worry about me Mr Cushing, I can take care of myself." I said he looked at me doubtfully.  
"Girl you are as thin as a twig." He said I giggled.  
"well I can mostly take care of myself." I said I swept forward and held his hands. "But I am very much aware on how to protect myself, and I trust them." I said and he sighed, he rubbed my hands with his thumb.  
"Now Mr Cushing, you have guests waiting." I said changing the subject.   
"Ah yes I do, tell them I'll be with them in a minute, will you?" He asked I nodded before letting go of his hands and leaving the room closing the door behind me.  
I began to head back to the dining room when I was accosted by Thomas, who was walking slowly yet determinedly towards me.  
"Ms Mchleen, Adelaide." He said I stopped walking and he got close enough that I was looking up at him. "I really have no right to ask this but uh." He began still fiddling with that thing in his hands, he got closer and tucking the thing against his palm he held my hands. "Will you do me the honor of being my wife?" he asked and I froze.  
my mind was blank and my mouth had fallen open, I never thought that this would happen to me, not out of love. No I always imagined that Father would get sick of the fact that I could not find a husband and he would marry me off the richest and dumbest man possible.  
The longer I stayed silent the more Thomas grew nervous and dejected, he began to pull away and that jump started me I clutched at his hands before they could slip away and I smiled a huge teeth filled dimply smile, "Of course." I said he chuckled relieved, "You love me?" I asked   
"Of course." He said back I laughed relieved myself, I pulled his face towards mine but I did not kiss him. Instead I put our foreheads together so that we were sharing the same breath, I was on my tip toes to do this but we shifted so that I was standing flat and he was slightly slouched his arm came around and held me around the waist.  
"I was worried you were going to say no. We have not known each other for long after all." He said,  
"I couldn't imagine me ever saying no." I told him, the music had gotten increasingly quieter making way for Thomas, there were only two people who could do that, it was him and Lucille, and that is something new and spectacular and truly rare. "My father is going to kill me." I said with a laugh. "are you rich?" I asked he pulled away slightly his face worried, "no" He said searching my eyes. I smiled.  
"Than he will definitely kill me." I said with a sad smile. He searched my face for evidence of it all being a joke.  
"Come back home with us, come back to Europe." He pleaded,   
"There is room for me?" I asked.  
"Of course." He said   
"than of course I will." I answered. He smiled a dazzlingly smile  
"Oh I almost forgot." He said pulling away fully but only so he could reveal what it is he had been fidgeting with, it was a ring more specifically Lucille's ring.  
he went to put it on my finger but I withdrew and he frowned, I clasped his hand into mine and looked him in the eyes.  
"I do not need a ring to know that I am your fiance and you are mine." He smiled again somewhat hesitantly, before slipping it into his pocket. "plus it may just slip off my finger." I joked showing my bony hands. He did not laugh but he clasped my hand into his. 

"come we must join the dinner after all." I said and we walked back to the dining room I took my seat next to my father and Thomas took his next to Lucille's he whispered something to her before slipping her back the ring, she slipped it on with a distant look on her face and a small smile, she looked to me and gave me a nod of thanks.  
I mouthed back "Your welcome."

Mr Cushing came in and took his seat at the head of the table, once he was settled, Thomas stood clearing his throat, he tapped his knife against the side of his glass to gain every bodies attention.   
"I have most joyous news but with it some more melancholy ones. Adelaide and I are to be married, it will be soon I should think as as soon as we are we will be departing for Europe." He said I smiled and murmers broke out through the table Edith giving me a look, though I paid it no mind much more focused on my fathers look, he had placed a hand on my arm underneath the table and was squeezing so hard I thought that bone may break. His face was furious, but I simply smirked and looked back to Thomas, who was awkwardly sitting back down. Lucille however did not look surprised in fact she was watching Father quite intently her jaw set and her eyes cold. She leaned in and whispered something to Thomas who looked at Father as well, his blush going away. Mr Cushing cleared his throat and stood holding his glass "I think a congratulations are in order." He said sending me a look and I nodded to him and he sighed before raising his glass a serious of awkward congratulations all mumbled burst around the table before most chugged their drinks, Mr Cushing sat back down and judging by the look Edith was giving me she would be having a talk with me. that is if I wasn't whisked away immediately by my father. We were served everybody silently starting to eat until some started to talk to change the mood and the subject.  
Eventually my fathers hand left me afterall he needed both hands to cut into his food.

The evening was coming to an end and while all the guests were leaving Edith cornered me, quite literally. My back was to the corner of the wall in the hallway out of ear shot.  
"What are you thinking, Adelaide?" She demanded, I simply smiled, though I think that was making her angrier. "You barely know this man, and yet you are to be married." She said "his he forcing you some how?" She asked and I frowned.  
"No he is not forcing me." I said with a steely voice,   
"Is his sister because for the life of me I can not think of why you would do something so stupid." She said harshly. I scowled, for once my smile wiped completely off my face. "No neither is Lucille, Edith they both treat me right, neither are forcing me. I want to marry him and I want to leave, I need to leave I need to get away from Father." I said "If you just needed to get away you could do that yourself." She protested.  
"Edith, no I couldn't and that is besides the point. I love him." I said   
"but does he love you?" She asked. I hesitated before nodding.  
"Yes" I said. Edith sighed,   
"Is there nothing I can say that will change your mind?" she asked.  
"Nothing." I said, she sighed once more.  
"Alright but please Adelaide, be careful, if something is not right, come back." She begged, I placed a hand on her cheek and smiled once more.  
"I can't promise that." I said she gave me an anguished look, "I'll write you, don't worry." I said, I removed my hand.  
"Now I believe I am meant to be going." I said, she looked like she wanted to say more but she let her mouth close her jaw clenched and she nodded and let me move pass her.  
I walked back towards the main hall ready to head out with my father, where I would no doubt be whipped to with in an inch of my life, or maybe he would finally do it this time.  
Once I was in my Fathers sights he grabbed onto my arm and started pulling me out of here, but he was stopped.  
"I do believe that Adelaide is coming home with us." Said Thomas holding onto my other arm, my father glared at him.  
"She is my daughter, and she is coming home with me, the lady must learn her place afterall." He said giving a tug.   
"But she is my Brother's fiance and we will not mistreat her, unlike you." Said Lucille with her cold icy voice, she had appeared out of nowhere stopping in front of father.  
she was giving him a look, that I think frightened him if his tensing posture meant anything. My eyes darted in between the three like I was watching a game of badminton.   
"I think it would be best if you unhanded her now." Said Thomas, I had never heard his voice like that, it was cold and forceful and I think it would frighten anyone other than me.  
his grip momentarrially tightened before he let go, and stepped away, he glared at Thomas and Lucille who had walked to her Brother side, I moved closer to Thomas and he tucked me behind him and Lucille. I rolled my eyes.   
"I will be expecting her in the morning, and do remember that you are not married yet, and will never be if I have anything to do with it." He said before departing with one last glare, Thomas and Lucille shared a look but stayed silent. I looked around noticing that everybody had gone, even Mr Cushing and Edith.  
"Now I think we should be heading back to our room," He said smiling once more he held my arm at my elbow and lead me outside, and too their cab.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so, Mr Cushing did not hire anybody to look into the Sharpe's because he felt that since Adelaide is not his daughter he had no right to pry into her life, future or past.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for the wait my computer broke

Their room was huge, there was a big bed big enough for two people to comfortably sleep in it maybe even three, there was a lounging area with a long cushioned couch.  
When we entered the room it was already lit with gas lamps. so Thomas ushered me in and Lucille closed the door behind us. She walked ahead of us and turned around so she was facing us.  
"Adelaide and I will share the bed, Thomas you can sleep on the couch. after all you are not yet married." She said, I looked up at Thomas and saw his jaw clench though he gave a stiff nod in understanding. I looked back at Lucille, as she began talking once more.  
"I have a nightgown you can borrow Adelaide, and we should redress your wounds. Thomas why don't you go to the front desk and let them know that we will need an extra plate of food in the morning." commanded Lucille, Thomas nodded giving his sister a peck on the cheek and squeezing my arm he left closing the door behind himself.  
"So you told Thomas than?" I asked  
"yes, of course." said Lucille, unknowingly coppying the words, that Thomas and I often said to each other. I did not mind her saying it, it fit.  
"Turn." she commanded and I turned. Lucille began undressing me, once I was in nothing but my drawers she began undressing my wounds, she rebound them with clean cloth and handed me a nightgown.  
"I trust that you can see to everything else?" She said, I nodded she gave a stiff nod aswell and left the room probably to talk to Thomas.  
I slipped on the nightgown and undid my hair I was tired, very tired, so I laid down onto the bed leaving my dress on the ground to tired to deal with it, and I fell asleep.

at some point I was roused out of my sleep, by the door opening, but only one set of feet came in, but I fell back asleep.  
Only to wake again when once more the door opened and a lighter pair of feet came in, I heard arguing but I could not make out the words I was to out of it with sleep to understand, once the arguing had stopped the last thing I remember before once again falling asleep was Lucille, sitting and staring at me.

When I awoke for the last time it was to a cold and empty bed, there was light which was not coming from the gas lamps, as the sun was up as it tends to do during the morning.  
"Ah so you are awake." Said Lucille I flinched but calmed almost immeaditly I rolled over so I was laying on my back, poor desciosn on my part but not one that I revoked instead I sat up. Lucille was standing at the foot of the bed and she was already dressed in a fine dress and her hair was already braided back, and I wonder what time it is and how long I have been asleep.  
"are you hungry?" asked Thomas who appeared from behind Lucille, he was holding a tray that carried on it a large array of food.  
"We were not sure what you would like." he said he came over and sat on the bed handing me the tray I took it my arms shaking with the effort of holding such a heavy dish and I scowled lightly letting it drop heavily onto my lap making the tea spill over the rim of its cup.  
Lucille tsked, "Now now, we'll get your strength up in no time." she said coming and sitting next to her brother.  
"Now eat up, as much as you can." Said Thomas. I looked upon the many different foods and thought about what I normally ate for breakfast.  
but on this tray there was still shelled eggs, scones with jam, a covered dish which one i uncovered revealed a bowl of brownish rice but a lot larger than I was used to and with more ingrediants. I picked up a fork and tentivally stuck it into the rice and nervously put it into my mouth, I smiled around the fork and began to eat more and eat faster. Thomas chuckled grabbing my wrist to still my movements. I looked at him sheepishly "Slow down or you will choke." he said I blushed and when he let go delibrately chewed the next forkful at snail pace. he chuckled again before standing up, Lucille following.  
I finished eating but I could only eat half of the bowl and once half of it was gone I felt so full i could burst. I drank my tea, and looked at the eggs and scones mournfully. I set the tray aside and swung my legs off the bed. I went to my dress which had been picked up by either Thomas or Lucille and was now laying on a chair I looked at the inside of the dress and sighed when I saw speckles of blood on it. I placed it back on the chair and turned to Lucille and Thomas who were speaking in a quite enough voice that I could not hear what they were talking about.  
"I have to go back to the house." I said and they stopped both looking at me with perfect schronyzation.  
"Why ever for?" Asked Thomas.  
"I need my clothes." I said.  
"We can just buy you new ones." He said  
"No you can't Thomas." I said, it might've been slightly harsh and foolish considering I did not know the state of their money, but I did not want them waisting it on something like this. Lucille leaned in and whispered something to Thomas and his jaw clenched but he nodded. They did that a lot, had secret conversations that is.  
"Fine but I would like to accompany you." He said I nodded in agreement.  
"Okay, Lucille will you come?" I asked, Thomas looked to his sister and after a while she agreed.

it took a while to get to the house, I had to wear a large robe to cover myself, but once we were there Jon let us in.  
"Where you been last night? ma'am." he asked  
"hello Jon, I was staying with Sir Thomas Sharpe and Lady Lucille Sharpe." I said gesturing to the brother and sister behind me.  
"you stayed the night with a man?" asked Jon surprised.  
"I stayed the night with my Fiance" I corrected. his mouth fell open in shock.  
"is Mary here?" I asked he nodded numbly, "can you fetch her I would like to have my clothes." I said he nodded and left I went up the stairs to my bedroom and went to my bed reaching under the mattress I grabbed my apron and knife, I heard footsteps behind me and as I reached under the bed I heard the door close and I froze.  
"you never told me you could paint." Said Thomas, without saying anything or even looking back I grabbed the basket from under the bed unwrapping one of the newer pastes I touched it to see if it had dried out yet, it hadn't. I rewrapped it and shoved the apron and knife into the basket.  
"quite a likeness, brother." Said Lucille her footsteps having been the first i heard. I turned around my shoulders back and my chin tilted up.  
they were staring at themselves and the bloody bodies on the ground. usually when Thomas and Lucille talk the music only dims for them it doesnt go out completely but right at this moment there was no music like the music was waiting, and for once I was completely still.


	8. Chapter 8

"I would have to agree sister." Said Thomas, but before more could be said there was a light tapping on the door.   
"Adelaide?" Called Mary.  
"Come in." I said. The music was back now, which I'm quite relieved about. It is so disconcerting, the silence. The door knob twisted, Lucille and Thomas moving out of the way as the door swung open. Mary stepped in, my clothes bundled in her arms. "Is it true?" She asked, looking between me and Thomas, I gave, for once in my life, a strained smile. I didn't answer.  
"Is that all of them?" I asked instead. Mary looked confused about the changing of the subject, but took it in stride as she does with anything I do that she deems odd.  
"Yes. except for the ones you were wearing last night. speaking of which, why are you in nothing but a robe?" She asked as she laid the dress down on my bed, once her arms were empty she crossed them over her chest and cocked and eyebrow, her mind probably wandering to all types of scandalous situations.  
"My dress was ruined from my blood." I explained shortly, "Now if you will excuse us." I said to Mary, looking at her pointedly. She nodded and left, closing the door behind herself. I looked at the ground, rocking back onto my heels. Back, forth, and back and forth.   
Thomas cleared his throat loudly, I looked up at him.   
"It is quite lovely, don't you think Lucille?" Asked Thomas.   
"Yes, quite." She replied. Thomas moved forward towards me and I backed away, he stopped and I did not have the guts to look up at his face.  
"Adelaide, why did you not tell you're maid what we are to each other?" He asked.  
"I did not want her to know... If you were to break it off." I said, still not looking up.  
"Oh Adelaide, Why would I break it off?" He asked.  
"Because of the paintings you mock." I said, I missed how Thomas and Lucille shared a look, but I know that they did.  
"We were not mocking your art. I wish you had told me earlier, for then I would have bought you proper paints, and canvas's to work on." He said, only then did I look up. I looked at him with a sharp look.  
"You don't mind the art?" I asked. He smiled a small smile his eyes kind, I looked behind him to Lucille, who's face was cold and blank like always, but I could not sense disgust or falsehood in her face, in either of their faces.  
"Of course I don't mind the art." He said.  
"Thomas I am not sane, I am not normal. I hear music in my head, I'm fascinated by death and carnage. Do you not think that repulsive?" I asked this time asking both of them.  
"I knew that you are not sane when I first met you." He said reassuringly. He walked up to me, and I looked back at Lucille, hopefully. Her eye twitched, hurt, and she plastered on a fake smile. "this changes nothing, Adelaide." She said, and I smiled a large smile, my body relaxing. I threw myself at Thomas, hugging him tightly he chuckled and clutched on to me so I would not fall. I gave him a big sloppy kiss on the cheek before letting him go, he let me go and I ran to Lucille giving her similar treatment though she stiffened. I pulled away and made my way to the bed.   
"Come help me pack." I demanded of them. Thomas chuckled,  
"As you wish m'lady." He said, he looked back to his frozen sister and smiled. "Come Lucille, you heard the lady, help." He said Lucille visibly shook herself, before complying, walking over to help fold my clothes. keeping out the dress that Lucille would help me into before we leave.  
my bags full of everything I wanted to keep and clothes once more on my back we headed down the stairs, I hopped over the last step landing heavily on the ground, I waited for the much slower Lucille and Thomas to make their way down the stairs. There was a knock on the door, and when John did not immediately go to the door to answer I decided to do it.   
I swung open the door only to come face to face with a bearded old man. He took off his hat holding it to his chest respectfully.  
"Are you Madame, Mchleen?" He asked. I nodded,  
"I am sorry to say this but there has been an accident, and we need you to identify the body we suspect is your father." He said. I froze my face blank, Thomas came behind me laying his hand down onto my shoulder.  
"Of course." Said Thomas.  
"If you will follow me." Said the old man leading us to a motor car, Thomas, Lucille and I got in after the man. Thomas had his arm wrapped around my shoulder the whole time.

I could not let myself hope that the body was indeed him, my father. It all seemed to good to be true.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ultra short chapter.

We walked up to a covered body on a slab in the mortuary, Thomas was behind me, Lucille behind him.  
I walked up slowly my heart seemingly not beating, the music, strung on one low note, just a steady, Thrummmmmm.  
I wasn't really listening to what the coroner was saying, but he lifted the white sheet and I gasped. It was him, but he was horribly injured an disfigured from whatever accident he was in. His neck was at a weird unnatural angle, he was covered in scrapes, and there was a large gash on his head. I looked up at the coroner numbly, and I nodded.  
"it's him." I said, my voice vacant of any emotions. I felt a hand on my shoulder and looked back seeing that it was Thomas's. He was talking as well but I couldn't hear him because the music had started a very loud happy, orchestra.  
To hide the fact that my face was slowly morphing into a smile I buried my face in Thomas's shoulder, my laughs sounded like sobs.  
Thomas played his part, petting my hair and cooing at me sympathetically.  
He was dead, he was finally dead, I could leave I could go with Thomas and Lucille, I wouldn't have to ever worry about father again. I could take the money, take and give it to Thomas and Lucille.

I let Thomas lead me out of the mortuary, we got into a cab and headed back to where Thomas and Lucille were staying. 

We entered the room, and I looked around, with a large smile on my face. I looked at Lucille, and then Thomas, Lucille left the room for whatever reason. I smiled at Thomas before I squealed in excitement. "he's gone he's gone he's gone." I chanted happily jumping up and down, Thomas chuckled.  
"Yes, he is gone, you don't have to worry about him anymore." He said. I stopped jumping and with a wide smile held my hand out to Thomas.  
"Dance with me." I said, he chuckled though he did not accept my hand.  
"But I do not hear music." He said.  
"I will sing then, dance with me?" I asked with a bit of hesitation he took my hand and spun me around.  
I laughed, before halting. He wrapped his arm around my waist and held onto my hand like we did for the waltz.  
I started humming to the music in my head, and we were off, Dancing all around the room.

During the funeral, it was raining. We wanted to get out of town as soon as possible so we didn't waste time on planning, actually Lucille and Thomas arranged the funeral, it was all so fake, everybody father worked with were there which included, Mr Cushing and Edith. They said their condolences and I faked a tear. I did not give a eulogy, and everybody was out of there as fast as possible once father was in the ground. Nobody was awfully fond of him.  
The Servants were let go, they were sad, and I was sad but I could not take them with me to Europe and they understood.  
The house was put up for sale, everything I did not claim was auctioned off, giving me more money than what I got from my father.  
with in a week everything of my past life was gone, except for my clothes, and the scars. I couldn't be happier.


	10. Chapter 10

Cumberland, England.  
The house is gigantic, though it looked small due to distance. We were just passing through the gate of their large estate. Allerdale Hall, it was called, there was a crest on the arch way but I could not see what it was since when I could see it clearly enough I only caught a glimpse of it before we past. 

It was just me and Thomas in the carriage, Lucille had headed back before us while we were still wrapping things up in America, she stayed only long enough to bare witness for our marriage, neither me nor Thomas wore rings to show our status as newly weds.  
through our travels to England, Thomas only ever booked a room for himself and a room for me, I did not protest.  
It was cold, colder than Buffalo would get in the winter, but I like the cold, so it did not bother me.  
Thomas had his arm wrapped around my waist and I was leaned into him peering around and my new surroundings. Their estate was clear of almost anything except for the one dead tree far in the field. There was a brick fence closer towards the house than the initial one and there was a contraption that I must assume is Thomas's machine. 

Thomas stayed silent as we rode up towards the house where we came to a halt. An old man in a hat and carrying rifle and his game, excitedly jogged up to the carriage. 

"Ah, young Master Sharpe." Said the old man in greeting. Thomas stood excitedly as well.  
"H-hello, Finlay. How have you been keeping?" chuckled Thomas. shaking Finlay's hand as he climbed out of the carriage, I stood and followed.  
"Never better, Sir Thomas." said Finlay. Thomas looked back to me and helped me out, I was still weak and had yet to regain all the weight I should have, and my back was still a battle field of wounds.  
"Finlay, this is my wife." Said Thomas, I clutched onto his hand hard as I struggled out of the carriage. I smiled to the old man.  
"I know my lord I know," said Finlay taking his hat off and holding it to his chest. "You have been married a while." Said the man. I scrunched my eyebrows in confusion.  
Finlay wandered off and I looked up to my husband. "What did he mean, a while?" I asked. Thomas looked at me his mouth slightly gaped his eyebrows furrowed as well.  
"I'm not sure." He said, Thomas began walking forward, but I stopped on my way on following him as I began to hear a barking dog.  
A small little dog was running towards me barking as it got closer. I smiled and sat down on the brown red mud, which was now no doubt all over the seat of my skirt.  
the dog barreled into me, there was some dirt in its fur but otherwise it was still pretty clean. I stroked its head with a smile, I looked up at Thomas who had a troubled look in his eyes.  
"A stray?" I asked,  
"That's impossible. There's no other house for miles, and the town's half a days walk away." Said Thomas.  
"Hmmm, he must be so hungry. Thomas can we keep him?" I asked  
"As you wish." Said Thomas helping me up, my legs shook a bit underneath myself but I quickly recovered.  
"hmm, we should name him... Ollie." I said,  
"It is a good name." Commented Thomas. "Now your ladyship may I have the honor?" He asked before letting me answer he swooped me up into his arms. Carrying me as his new bride over the threshold of the house. Just on the other side of the door Thomas put me back down and I walked ahead of him, Oliver running past barking.  
The house was beautiful, and large, larger than my old home, but homier due to the knowledge that this is where Lucille and Thomas have lived their whole lives. The music which I had been able to tune out until now was playing a new tune, I quite liked this tune. there was exposed bricks in the walls that were seeping red clay, which had the appearance as if the walls were bleeding.  
"It's beautiful." I said in awe looking up at the broken ceiling which was letting in leaves. Where the leaves came from I could not say.  
"I know. Though with time there will be nothing left of it." He said I looked at him with alarm.  
"Why?" I asked.  
"the house is sinking into the mines." He said stepping onto some floorboards that when he stepped on them sunk a bit oozing red clay.  
"How tragic." I said, 

"Take it upstairs, Young Master?" Asked Finlay, the carriage driver helping the old man carry a trunk up the stairs.  
"Oh, yes, please." Said Thomas moving over to the two men, I left him to it. I wanted to adventure the house.

I walked to an old and corroded mirror and peered into it. I could see myself, as that tends to happen with mirrors. My white hair was a bit off in color due to the lack of washing, and my skin was an unhealthy white except for my nose which was red from the cold. I reached up and pulled down my hair letting it cascade down my back I shook it out, and sighed, pulling it over my shoulder I smiled turning away from the mirror I began to dance, to the piano and violin playing in my mind.  
I stopped abruptly when the music came to a sudden halt. all I could hear was my heavy breathing until the music started again but it was different now it was just a distressed violin, I heard an unnatural cracking. I looked around me but I saw nothing, my heart was beating to fast it felt I could feel it all through out my body the violin stopped, and a quite piano started playing. I let out a breath, and shivered not from the cold however. I moved forward and the piano got slightly louder, I frowned and moved in the same direction the piano getting louder and louder. The fire place was lit and yet I felt no warmth as I headed towards where the music was bidding me to go.  
I heard the sound of something mechanical I entered a room which held a elevator. which had just begun going up.  
I heard a bark behind me and I turned around Oliver was running towards me a red ball in his mouth.  
"Where did you get that?" I asked crouching down and grabbing the ball from the dog.  
Thomas came into the room and I stood up.  
"Thomas. I think there was someone in the elevator, it just went up." I said Thomas looked up the elevator shaft.  
"oh don't worry, The elevator has a mind of its own, the damp has affected the wires causing it to move." Said Thomas. he turned back around towards me.  
"it's connected to the clay pits you see. never ever go below this level." He said earnestly, I nodded in understanding. Oliver began barking again running past me and Thomas drawing our attention to the other door, Lucille walked in a jangle of keys following her and backed away once she was accosted by the dog I frowned.  
"What is this thing doing here?" She asked alarmed, the dog was growling at her,  
"Lucille." Said Thomas and Lucille immediately relaxed forgetting about the dog, she smiled when she saw her brother as he came up to her.  
"Thomas." She said pulling him in for a hug, a desperate look on her face.  
"Bad Oliver." I scolded the dog when he came back to me, I scowled at the dog, I do not like that the dog seemed to scare Lucille.  
Lucille seemed to just notice I was there as she peered at me from over Thomas's shoulder, their embrace long and full of desperate love.  
"Welcome, Adelaide." Said Lucille.  
"Hi Lucille." I said. after a second Lucille pulled away from Thomas, and began shrugging off her jacket.  
"Well, I went to the post office. Your machine parts are here from Birmingham." Lucille said Thomas helped her out of her black jacket, and I noticed for the first time that both Thomas's and Lucille's outfit seemed to be coordinated, as they were the same color and style. It amuses me that without being anywhere near each other they both seemed to wear the same things like they had discussed it.  
"You'll need Finlay to fetch them." Said Lucille, as she made her way to the fire pit.  
"Excellent." Said Thomas. Lucille moved the tea pot into the fire.  
"Is something the matter with you, Adelaide?" asked Lucille.  
"The elevator scared me is all." I said, not mentioning the part with the music.  
"ah yes, the elevator does tend to move by itself." said Lucille. "And I see your hair is down?" she said frazing it as a question.  
"Well yes, the bun was quite stifling." I said.  
"But Adelaide, it wasn't even a proper bun." Said Thomas, humor coloring his tone.  
"Yes well it was still quite stifling." I said. Lucille smirked a small barely there smirk towards her brother,  
"It seems brother, that we have a free spirit on our hands." Said Lucille I smiled.  
"Well if you did not know that already, then I fear that you are not as observant as I first thought." I said, and Thomas chuckled.  
"Yes yes." Said Thomas. Lucille turned back around and looked at me with a critical eye.  
"Brother, your bride looks like she is in need of a bath." Said Lucille, I frowned and looked down at myself.  
"ah yes quite. Let's go upstairs, start a fire at once, I run you a hot bath." Said Thomas, I walked over to him and took his hand as he began leading me.  
"The pipes will run red at first because of the clay, but soon the water will clear." He said.  
"Bye Lucille." I called out as we started getting close to the stairs.  
"Bye Adelaide." Said Lucille dutifully.

 

Thomas left me in the bathroom after showing me which leaver to pull and after getting me both soap and a brush to use. I had shed my outter layer of blue dress leaving me in my under garments only, I leaned over pulling the leaver and nothing came out, there was a loud rumbling as the water traveled through the pipes. The faucet dribbled a few drops of red clay before with a burst the water came rushing out tinted red at first before it ran clear like Thomas said it would. it left the water in the tub looking pinkish. I smiled, and started humming as I felt the temperature of the water. the only light sources in the bathroom was a round window that didn't let in much light due to the gloomy weather. but there were candle's covering the room in a soft orange glow, illuminating the dark water stained walls.  
Once the tub was filled enough I stripped of the rest of my garments and I slipped inside the warm water, about two inches of my hair floating in the water.  
I wonder if the pink in the water would stain my hair. bending my knees I slipped under the water until my face and hair was fully submerged, when I started to feel the tight feeling in my chest meaning I needed to breath I waited 5 more seconds when my lungs started to scream at me, and I finally broke the surface of the water gasping a big gulp of air I slid back into a sitting position pushing my hair out of my face I opened my eyes looking around.  
I had left the door open and Oliver took advantage of that fact by running in yapping for my attention dropping the ball on the floor next to me. I peered over the lip of the tub, stared at the dog before reaching down and throwing it out of the bathroom.  
"fetch" I said and Oliver ran out after the ball. He came running back in and I held my hand out to the dog and Oliver dropped it into my hand. I threw it again.  
"Fetch!" I said and Oliver went off again. I sighed, moving forward I grabbed the soap and the brush, lathering up my body I scrubbed with a flannel until my skin was red and raw. I began lathering up my hair with the soap before I froze.  
This was the first time I have washed myself without help. I smiled and resumed lathering my hair up twisting it onto the top of my head I put the soap down.  
I gasped alarmed however when suddenly the peaceful violin and piano that had been playing was disrupted by a sharp twang like a string on the violin had just broke. I looked around my heart beating fast. The violin and piano both were still playing the same melody except now they were both horribly out of tune.  
I closed my eyes as tight as possible and slipped back under the water wishing that the water would muffle the music but it didn't. the soap washed out of my hair as I laid in the water wishing the music would stop or go back, I had my hands outside of the water clenching the rim of the tub as hard as possible.  
'stop stop stop' I thought, the only thing I could think at this moment. Thankfully it did, right when my lungs started to scream I lurched up gasping for air. The violin and piano back in tune, my ears and brain still ringing from the music. I shakily stood up grabbing the hair brush I stepped out of the tub the cold air making me shiver. I pulled on a robe and shakily began brushing out my hair. there was a bark, as Oliver ran back in ball-less. I peered down at the dog and with a deep breath I walked over crouching down I petted Oliver's coat, silence, and then one high piano key pressed down, again and again. The ball rolled into the room and I caught it, my breathing speeding up. I stood quickly wrapping the robe around me tighter I hurried out away from the music.


	11. Chapter 11

I sat on the big arm chair next to the fire, in our room. it was much to large for me, with me in it there was still room for two people if they were ambitious enough.   
The music has long since returned to normal, and I am thankful for that. I was now in my nightgown, Thomas had fetched my dress from the bathroom. I was bouncing slightly in my seat, it was comforting.   
I stared into the crackling fire zoning out, when Thomas broke my thoughts. He appeared in front of me and I jerked startled. he smiled apologetically, before handing me a tea cup with of course tea in it, I took it from him with a smile and took a sip. It was very bitter and was slightly sweetened, I grimaced.   
"Do you not like it?" He asked,   
"I don't like sweet things." I said he looked a bit surprised.   
"its not to bitter than?" He asked.  
"No, I like bitter things, just next time no sugar please." I requested, and with a smile he nodded I scooted over so he could sit next to me, and he did.   
I observed him, he was looking around a small smile on his face, though his eyes were sad. I gave a soft smile when his eyes landed back on me.   
"I do hope you like it here, I feel that it is quite inadequate though as you deserve more." He said. The tea cup was shaking in my hand as I began to bounce again so I drained the liquid quickly and Thomas took the cup away.   
"I do like it here Thomas. I would live anywhere I would live under a bridge if I still had you, and Lucille." I said smiling. "this is the happiest I have been since I can remember." I said, and he smiled though it looked strained and sad and there was some other emotion something I have never encountered. After a few seconds I scooted so I was facing him fully and then cupped his cheek in my hand, I searched his eyes.   
"I feel that for Lucille, being home brings her peace and for you it brings you happiness but also sadness, and I don't know why." I stated, I let go of his cheek, not expecting an answer.   
"I wish I had different clothes, something not from my past." I said wistfully.   
"Well there must be some clothes that Lucille grew out of laying around somewhere." Said Thomas, I smiled to the man.   
Thomas rose from the chair to stoke the fire, the fire grew and there was a loud groaning noise. I looked around startled, Thomas looked back to me.  
"That's the east wind. When it picks up the chimneys form a vacuum and with the windows all shuttered up the house, well the house breaths." He explained.  
He got up and putting the cup aside he lead me to the large bed that we were to share, and among the theme it looked like it could fit three people.   
"I'll have a bath, I think. And if you do happen to fall asleep, I wont wake you." Said Thomas, he kissed my forehead and left the room.   
I sighed looking around. 

 

I woke early to music, for once not in my mind, no that music had gone quite to make way for the piano.  
I sat up my back twinging in pain as scabs were stretched, I looked over to where Thomas was laying in bed, he was on his back his arm stretched over his head and his hair framing his face, he did not look very peaceful.  
I slipped my legs off the bed and padded out of the room and down the stairs to find the music, I entered a large room there was a fire in the fireplace and something written and Latin over the arch. I looked over to the piano as expected Lucille was sitting there playing.   
I smiled and swayed to the music, I began twirling, my sheer nightgown ballooning out and amusing me. When the music ended I stopped spinning, I was facing a portrait of a ghastly looking old woman, she was wearing Lucille's ring.   
"Mother" said Lucille I looked back at her as she stood up and made her way towards me, she looped arms with me stroking my arm.  
"Mother played the piano sometimes, we could hear it through the floorboards in the attic, in the nursery. It's how we could tell she was back in the country." Said Lucille, a small smile on her face her eyes cold and full of hate and humor.   
"I like to think she can see us up there. I don't want her to miss a single thing we do." Lucille said, smiling up at the painting.   
She turned around sharply and headed up the stairs, to the bookcases of the library. "come" she said beckoning me.   
I followed her up and took a seat in an arm chair. Lucille walked over to a desk pulling her keys out she unlocked it.   
"Have you heard of a fore-edged illustration?" She asked pulling out a book from the desk.  
"No, what is it?" I asked, leaning forward in my seat. Ever since Lucille had stopped playing the piano it had been going on a loop in my mind, it was quite relaxing, it made me able to sit still for once.   
"There are images hidden in the books fore edge." She said sitting down in the seat across from mine. "Carefully dissimulated until you bend the pages." She held the book close to me so that when she bent the pages just right I could see the picture. it was of two people, licking each others privates. I giggled, 'why would someone do such a thing?' I wondered. "Well, this can't shock you. Now that Thomas and you..." Lucille said letting the sentence hover in the air as she smiled a fake smile.   
"We haven't had sex, if that's what you mean, Thomas got us separate rooms, and It doesn't feel right... not yet." I said   
"How does a innocent girl like you know what sex is I wonder?" Said Lucille, which is odd seeing as she should of expected me to know what sex is if she expected Thomas and I to have had it. "Once Edith had read about it, and she told me all about it. though my knowledge on it is very little" I said  
"Have you had sex Lucille?" Lucille's face spasmed.  
"No... it is impossible as I have no husband." Said Lucille. I nodded though with a bit of an absent smirk on my face. "there are plenty of books here if you wish to know more." said Lucille, changing the subject.   
"I don't know how to read." I said before I smiled a wide excited smile and I leaned further off my chair. "Can you teach me?" I asked her, she seemed to think about it for a while before she nodded, and I smiled happily.   
"Now come you must eat breakfast, have some tea. You need to put some meat on those bones." Said Lucille standing, she helped me stand as well and we left.  
"When can you teach me?" I asked,  
"After dinner before bed." replied Lucille. 

I put on a thick robe and played with Oliver a bit outside before I grew tired and decided to head inside and adventure. I went up to the attic, finding the moths that Lucille had mentioned, the black moths. They were crowded on the walls paintings underneath them, and there was a wheel chair, when I got to close to it the music started acting up again so I left quickly after that not wanting the ear piercing noises.   
I eventually found Thomas's workshop. I entered smiling looking around at the wondrous place that Thomas likes to spend so much of his time. There were black moths flitting around in the rafters and Thomas was at the far end of the room a blanket draped over his shoulders. When he heard me he turned around and smiled.   
"Hmm, you like my workshop, Adelaide?" He asked, sweeping the blanket off his shoulders as he stood, laying it down and out of the way.   
"Of course." I said, I approached one of the many toys in this room, It was a man with a cup and a ball.  
"Did you make all of these?" I asked,  
"I used to carve toys for Lucille." Said Thomas, on his way towards me he picked a small wooden head up from a table. He handed it to me and I inspected it, it had two faces of varying emotions. "And make little trinkets to keep her happy."   
"If your mother wasn't always here, where was your father?" I asked  
"Father was always traveling. The family fortune didn't lose itself. Papa really had to put his back into it." Said Thomas, I smiled up at him. He pressed a button on the base of the toy and quite music started to play as it whirred to life, somehow drowning out mine. I watched as the man covered a ball with one of the cups and the same ball dropped from its mouth into another cup. I huffed in excitement. I looked up at Thomas who was watching me, smiling ruefully.   
"You're so different." He stated his smile almost all gone.  
"You and Lucille have changed so much since America. You are sadder, Lucille is happier. Do you think you could be happy too?" I asked him  
He nodded, "Yes I think I could." He said, before leaning in for a kiss. It was going to be a simple kiss, but things got away from us and soon it grew heated.  
It was strange, it felt good. His lips were chapped and warm against mine, our breathing was becoming heavier and the music became faster, and I knew where this would lead to.   
Thomas without breaking the kiss picked me up and sat me down on the table behind me. His hand was roaming my body, I want this to go further I do but something didn't feel right, it still wasn't the right time. However before I could disengage from the kiss and let Thomas know I was not ready, he stopped on his own.   
"What?" I asked, pulling back my lips warm and plump with abuse. the music cooling down with my body.   
"I thought I heard a noise." He said and I could hear it now to that the music had calmed.   
He backed away and I let myself slip to the floor, my bare feet hitting the wood softly. In came Oliver followed by Lucille who was carrying a tray of tea.   
"We were hoping you were here. I found him wandering the hallway." She said before pushing things on the table forward with the tray. "Made us some tea." She said, I smiled moving forward.  
"Thank you Lucille." I said Thomas picked up the yapping dog petting his head as Lucille poured some tea. "No sugar please." I stated before Lucille could plop a cube in. She raised her eyebrows but obliged. "Thomas?" She asked  
"Uh not for me, Thank you." Said Thomas. Lucille picked up my cup and handed it to me.  
"Drink your tea." she said before picking her own cup up. "It'll warm you." She said and I obliged sipping from my cup I smiled into it. 

After dinner I sat waiting in the library next to the fire for Lucille, when she came she came barring a small thin book.   
"A children's book." She said. She sat down next to me, and begun her lesson.


	12. Chapter 12

Pain, a deep stabbing pan in my stomach. It was still dark out meaning it was still night or at least very early in the morning. Much had been done before bed, what with me learning how to read, I hadn't wanted to go to bed but Lucille had been growing tired and insisted that I must sleep so I could regain my strength and heal.   
When I had fallen asleep Thomas had still been in his workshop and upon seeing the empty untouched bed next to me I know that he never left. The pain had been so brief I barely spared it a second thought. When you are used to pain you grow forgetful of the pain you feel. There was a piano playing softly in my head urging me too fall back to sleep, but I ignored it as I could hear Ollie barking. I swept my legs off the bed lightly standing up the skirt of my sheer nighty falling to the floor. I looked to the ground as Ollie came barking up to me, I smiled tucking a bit of hair behind my ear. I walked around the room, the door creaked open, I turned and watched Ollie run out. I stepped out following the small dog. leaves fell through the ceiling like they always do. I leaned against the railing and started humming.   
Ollie started barking again so I went looking for that daft dog. A door slammed and I dutifully followed the noise, my hips swaying and my voice cracking. the door which had slammed shut was right next to me now and I could hear scratching coming from inside. I opened the door and promptly stopped when Ollie started barking at me from down the hall, meaning not in the closet. the music! it's changed again, it's gone wrong, off and then it was like someone collapsed into the base keys letting out a thundering growl and the door was ripped from my grasp as it was once more slammed shut. I backed up covering my ears as screeching violins filled me head. The longer I stood in place the louder it got. I ran towards Ollie it stopped getting louder but it stayed and it wasn't just violins anymore, no now it was something I've never head with the music. now it was a woman screaming, screaming in panic and in pain. I ran Ollie on my heals back to Thomas and my room back to where it was safe. I slammed the doors shut running to the bed I hid under the covers like a scared child and shook. I hit my ears, over and over again until the screaming stopped. I fell asleep like that my hands covering my ears, under the blanket my back wounds open and bleeding from how tightly I was balled up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the short chapter, and the long wait.


	13. Chapter 13

It's morning now and last night felt like a dream. I did think it was a dream until I saw my dusty dress and until I eased my cramping fingers off my ears. At some point last night the blanket had been pulled off of my head so i could see the morning light and I could see that while Thomas was not there he had been from the way the pillow was dented.  
I imagine he looked the same as last time restless. 

I slid off the bed my feet hitting cold floor, and I went searching for something to wear. while I normally don't care about grime and such but this was a special case that I would rather forget, plus from the way the night gown was sticking to my back I suppose it must be painted with blood.  
I should probably seek out Lucille, have her tend to my wounds. but I don't want to bother her. I went through our shared wardrobe staring disdainfully at my old dresses I grabbed one of Thomas's white shirts, pulling it on I looked like I was being drowned in cloth, the shirt ending just above my knees and the sleeves covered my hands. I smiled hugging myself starting to hum I rocked back and forth before closing the wardrobe. Lucille came barging into the room though she did not startle me.  
"I see you have made yourself comfortable." she said a brow cocked in her hands were stacked cloths, a blood red my favorite color, a dark blue, a dark green and a black.  
"Hello Lucille." I said  
"Hello Adelaide." She replied dutifully like always.

"These are my dresses that I have grown out of, Thomas mentioned that you were in need of them." She said making her way over to our bed setting them down she picked up the discarded night gown she noticed the blood stains but decided not to mention it seeing as they were not fresh.  
I hummed in acknowledgement going to the bed to examine the dresses. I pulled the red one out and held it up to my body it was a bit to long.  
"Hmm i'll have to hem them." She stated. I slipped into it. it was baggy in pretty much every area but Lucille insists that I will fill out if I eat properly.  
"stunning" she said her eyes were emotionless and her voice was monotone. her jaw clenched and I frowned slightly before smiling. Lucille left quickly grabbing the dresses so she could hem them. I rolled up Thomas's sleeves so they ended at my elbow.  
I went and drank a glass of water before wandering out of our room.  
"Lucille?" I called and no answer. "Thomas?" I called and again no answer.  
so I went looking for either of the siblings.  
and of course Thomas was outside working on that machine of his. 

He looked stressed so I decided not to interrupt him but I stood silently watching a smile on my face rocking back and forth. not wanting to sit and get Lucille's dress muddied. 

I only moved from my spot on the mud when Thomas burned his hand. I frowned and walked over grabbing his wrist and inspecting the steaming blistering burn. I looked up at his pained looking face my eyes narrowed before turning abruptly humming along with the agitated music I pulled him along inside with me, ignoring his protests. Once inside I looked around a scowl on my face. “LUCILLE!” I called out at the top of my lungs causing Thomas to flinch.  
"Adelaide this is really not necessary it is just a little burn." he protested. I glared at him and without moving my eyes I shouted again.  
"LUCILLE THOMAS BURNED HIS HAND!" I yelled I heard footsteps coming from behind me so I turned around and looked up at the stairs. Lucille peered down at us her black hair pulled back perfectly, a contrast to my white hair splayed down my back chaotically.  
"What is all this yelling about?" She asked coldly.  
"Thomas burned his hand and you are the best at attending to wounds." I stated cutting Thomas's protests off. Lucille made her way down the stairs eyeing her brother critically I held his wrist up to her when she approached us and she took his wrist a lot less gently than me. She tugged it closer to examine, her nostrils flare and she turned and started tugging Thomas to the kitchen I followed triumphant. Lucille planted Thomas on the edge of the table glaring at him when he opened his mouth to speak which made him promptly close it with a click I smiled climbing onto the table behind him getting the muddied edge of the dress and my bare feet all over the table I scooted up behind him and wrapped my legs around him making sure he was trapped. I smiled and kissed his ear lovingly before resting my chin on his shoulder and started humming fiddling with his free hand playing with his fingers as I watched Lucille work.  
"my machine will never work. Never. why do I keep deluding myself?" He said he sighed. "I'm a failure, you married a failure." He said I scowled and bit onto his ear making him yelp, in shock and not so much in pain. "You are not a failure, you will get this machine to work. you are being cruel to yourself so stop it." I said softly and harshly before grumpily digging my chin into his shoulder and humming slightly louder than before.  
"You should listen to her brother, you are not meant to be the cruel one." Said Lucille walking back up to us cloth and ointment in her hands. she took his injured hand and rubbed the ointment roughly and harshly into his hand making him flinch and hiss. "I am." She said. before roughly wrapping it tightly. when she finished he sighed again.  
"soon you will find out why this is called Crimson Peak." he muttered to me. I hummed in question.  
"the mud seeps up through the snow making it crimson." He said.  
"Beautiful." I said "Do you love me?" I asked Thomas. he chuckled  
"Of course. do you love me?" He asked dutifully.  
"Of course." I said. "Lucille?" I asked stopping the woman from exiting the room in a cold hurry. her shoulders were drawn back tight like a string on a violin. "Do you love us?" I asked. Her shoulders flinched she looked back at us taking us in and saying nothing she hurried out leaving us without an answer.

**Author's Note:**

> please excuse my bad punctuation, grammar or whatever. constructive criticism is always welcome.  
> so this may be bad for my mental health, if it is I will stop writing and the story will possibly go up for adoption.   
> there is no guarantee that i will keep going with this story, because my mental health is already crappy and if this impacts what little sanity I have I will stop.  
> please don't be harsh with me.
> 
> I will give a little spoilerish warning for anybody who wants it.
> 
> so I wanted a happy ending not a bittersweet one and the only way I could think of doing this was if Lucille was still alive, and with Thomas, because I do not believe it would've been a happy ending if he had to leave her and I wanted to keep it close to how I think the characters would be like and he still loves his sister. now i don't condone Incest or approve of it but I am making them a poly relationship with my OC, who is not all there herself though she is not homicidal, so basically Thomas picks her instead of Edith, they get married and the movie goes as planned but changes when they get to his house. she later finds out that Lucille and Thomas are a thing and since she likes both of them she counts this as a blessing and they all get together. Thomas and Lucille no longer need money because OFC has plenty of it and they all live happily ever after.   
> please do not read this if it will impact your mental health negatively, so please don't read this if it makes you uncomfortable.


End file.
